


Babygirl: A Daddy Chan Fic

by GoldenUriel



Series: Valentine's 2019 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Welcome Back Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: You visit the dorms to surprise your boyfriend after he comes back from a long tour. The welcome back is quite…lewd.





	Babygirl: A Daddy Chan Fic

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babygirls!” Your heart skipped a beat until you realized he was talking to his fans again. He hadn’t been sweet with you lately because he’s been busy, and you’ve been sick.

You had come to the dorms to surprise him, but he was live. They didn’t know about you and him meaning you had to stay outside the door. I.N asked what you were doing and you explained that you were trying to surprise your boyfriend.

He smiled, “Oh, ok. I’ll help.” even though you didn’t ask, he offered. Such a sweet kid.

“I don’t mind calling you babygirls. I think it’s cute. I’ve been thinking of just calling you my babies since I know there are some babyboys in chat too. Let’s see right now, don’t be shy, how many–”

“Hyung!” The dimpled boy joined stream.

“Speaking of baby boys!” He grinned and hugged the youngest member.

The two boys exchanged a few words and smiles.

Chan looked at the stream while the younger boy sat in his seat, “I’ve suddenly been called away, but I.N will take over for me. Test him on his English!”

“No no no no! Not very good English!” He said while his older member laughed out the door.

The Aussie was told that there was a package waiting for him in his bedroom that was very important. Hopefully his roomie didn’t get to it first, but Chan was pretty sure he was doing his photoshoot today. He opened the door and saw beautiful brown skin dressed in lace and not much else.

After swallowing, he acted oblivious, “I heard there was a package in here for me.” He lifted your leg. “Excuse me. They said it was important, but I can’t seem to find it.”

You laughed and hooked your leg around his shoulder, “I am the package, love.”

He showed off his pearly whites with a grin, “I was hoping so.”

The artist kissed your thigh and then grabbed your hand to work smooches all the way up your arm and to your cheek and your made up lips. It was such a loving kiss, longer than any of the usual ones that you two would share. Distance did make the heart grow fonder. You hugged him around the neck while his left hand held your silk covered back tenderly.

“I missed you.” He said.

“Missed you more.” You replied.

The kissing resumed, and neither of you made any motion to strip each other of clothing. Maybe it was a bit of oral fixation. Either way, it was your style to make out for hours as a type of foreplay. You just loved the way his hands roamed over your body and held you closer with every chance he got. Although you had to be careful leaving marks on him, love bites on his shoulders and back was fair game. There were lots of scratch lines there that fans would never see unless they went to the beach or pool. Even then, Chan would probably wear a tank top or something because of censors.

His shirt had been discarded to the floor because he wanted to be closer to you, wanted his body heat to merge with yours. His lips began a barrage of sucking on your neck and collar bone.

“Daddy missed you so much, babygirl.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m gonna slap you.” You giggled. “That’s for your fans, or did you forget what you call me when we’re getting hot and heavy?”

His sparkling eyes met yours, “Of course not, Kangaroo. Though it’s easy to forget when you’re not bouncing on my deck.”

You cupped his crotch through his sweats, making him bite back a moan, and started rubbing his length.

“I think I should refresh your memory then, yea?” You teased.

“Yea.” He whimpered. “But not yet.” He stilled your hand. “You just got back, and I wanna take this slow.”

Chan kissed down the center of your body and lowered the thin panties you wore. He looked up as you bit your lip in anticipation. The way your heart was pounding. The Aussie slipped his fingers into you and scissored them a few times making you moan and close your eyes tightly. It had been way too long since the last time he did this.

Then he pulled his fingers out, “Wet already, my little Kangaroo?”

“Of course I am. I love you, idiot.”

He smiled and bit his lip, “Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N).”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, ChAAANNNN!”

Your boyfriend went in. It seemed his oral fixation didn’t stop at the upper lips.


End file.
